Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly to a display panel.
Description of the Related Art
In a traditional circuit design of display panels, there are peripheral wires mounted around the pixel area for shorting-bar connection, wherein the odd-numbered and even-numbered scanning lines are guided to the peripheral wires, respectively, meaning that the odd-numbered/even-numbered scanning lines are connected together at the periphery of the display panel. Such design is to give different electric signals to the odd-numbered scanning lines and the even-numbered scanning lines to check if there are any short-circuited or broken circuits exist in the display panel during the inspection procedure of the TFT (Thin Film Transistor) manufacturing process. Cooperating with different data signals, such design can also detect other types of defects. Shorting bars will also be used in lighting inspection during the liquid crystal cell manufacturing process, and will be removed after the inspection so as not to affect the display functions of the finished products.
With reference to FIG. 1, however, in a conventional peripheral wire connection for detecting short-circuit conditions, each pixel row may include a charging scanning line 203 and a charge-sharing scanning line 204, wherein the charge-sharing scanning line 104 (for example, the charge-sharing scanning line 104 may be the Nth scanning line in position, wherein N is a positive integer) is usually designed to be connected to a following charging scanning line (for example, the (N+2)th scanning line in position), meaning that the charge-sharing scanning line and the following corresponding charging scanning line are both odd-numbered scanning lines or both even-numbered scanning lines. Thus, if there is a short-circuit condition occurs between a charging scanning line 103 and a charge-sharing scanning line 104 of the same pixel row, such as the first short-circuit position 101 or the second short-circuit position 102 shown in FIG. 1, then the foregoing inspection method of using the shorting bar to connect all of the odd-numbered lines or all of the even-numbered lines cannot detect this short-circuit condition during the TFT manufacturing process, thereby causing low product yield rate.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.